The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
Light-emitting devices using light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes are widely used as various light sources of lighting apparatuses and the like. Such light-emitting devices can be obtained by, for example, forming a light-emitting device substrate including a plurality of light-emitting elements mounted on a resin-covered lead frame, and then cutting the light-emitting device substrate to singulate into individual light emitting devices.
In order to facilitate the cutting of the lead frame in such a light-emitting device substrate by reducing the friction of the dicer blade at the time of singulation, there is a lead frame that is subjected to a pressing process at portions of the lead frame to be cut (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-89547).